walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shawn Greene (Video Game)
Shawn Greene is a character in The Walking Dead Video Game. Shawn encounters Lee and Clementine early in episode one and takes them to his father's farm where it is safer. He is a resourceful young man and will do what he has to so he can protect his family and friends. Pre-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm Shawn is the eldest son of and is a kind, good-spirited kid who knows his dad loves him but often has to be convinced to do any work around the family farm. Video Game Characters Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Daytime Escape Shawn is first seen when he and Chet encounters Lee and Clementine. He accidentally mistakes Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gives an explanation for how he knows her. As they are talking, a group of walkers starts to approach them. Lee helps Shawn and Chet clear the road in Clementine's neighborhood and ride in Shawn's car back to the farm. Nighttime Escape Shawn appears with Andre Mitchell instead of Chet, and the road is already cleared. He and Andre fire at Lee, but then see they are human. He accidentally mistakes Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gives an explanation for how he knows her. Shawn explains that Chet has been bitten and they are trying to find the walker who killed him. As they are talking, a zombified Chet shows up and they quickly flee the neighborhood in Andre's car. Shawn is mournful that Chet has died. Back on the Farm After the escape, Shawn tells Hershel whatever story Lee gave for knowing Clementine. He also suggests to fortify the fence to protect the farm, which Hershel either agrees or disagrees on depending on Chet's fate. Nonetheless, he allows Shawn to do it. Shawn is seen the next morning working on the fence with Duck, which Lee offers to help by sawing some boards. During this, Shawn talks to Lee about the things he saw while in the city like a cop shooting a kid. Lee's responses either reassure or unnerve Shawn a little, but he proceeds to fortify the fence anyways. He is confident things can work out in the end and thanks Lee for the talk. Episode 3: The Long Road Ahead When Lee confronts Kenny to get him to stop the train in order to take of the bitten Duck, he can, depending on the player's dialogue choices, find out that Kenny still blames himself for the death of Shawn, and that he thinks that Duck dying is God's way of punishing him for putting another man's son in the ground. In-Game Decision While attempting to fortify the farm, Shawn is pinned under a tractor Duck is on top of. A group of walkers approach and attempt to attack both of them. Lee will have to decide which of the two he will try to save, but regardless of his choice Kenny will save Duck and Shawn will be devoured by the walkers. Hershel arrives and kills the walkers, but is unable to save Shawn. If Lee attempted to save Shawn, he will tell Hershel this before he dies. The choice will affect how Hershel handles the event and Kenny's loyalty to Lee. Nonetheless, Shawn's death will cause Hershel to kick Lee and the group off the farm. Death Killed By *Walkers *Duck (Caused) Regardless if players choose to save Duck or Shawn, Shawn will be attacked and eaten by walkers while being pinned down by the tractor, and Kenny will save Duck. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Shawn is one of few characters from either the Comic and/or TV Series who make an appearance in The Walking Dead Video Game, the three others so far being , and . *It was revealed that we found out how Shawn was killed in the game which indicates on how he became a walker in the comic series. **Shawn is implied to be the first walker that Hershel places into the barn. **The way Shawn dies in the video game contradicts Hershel's original statement in the comic, which was that Shawn was bitten and died after several days (unless it took several days for him to turn into a walker). References Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn